


Good Intentions

by Canaan



Series: Major Arcana [7]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fluff, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-22
Updated: 2010-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-13 23:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor, Jack, and Rose know when to walk away from a challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Intentions

**Author's Note:**

> A thank-you drabble for Robin C. Beta'd by Yamx. Should be read as a follow-up to [Adventures in Blueberry Pie](http://canaana.livejournal.com/40754.html).
> 
> Disclaimer: Not mine. Not making any money.

"You're sure you won't stay?" Matron Donadee asked.

"Yeah, sorry," Rose said.

"Too much work," Jack agreed, ignoring the fact that they'd just worked harder helping get the orphanage out of harm's way.

"But it's fun work. And it's for a good cause."

"Oh no--I remember what happened the last time we tried to bake." Rose fought not to blush.

Jack smothered a laugh. "We've had plenty of fun in a good cause already," he said cheerfully as the Doctor drew them toward the door.

"The annual biscuit-baking competition will get along even better without us," the Doctor said.


End file.
